guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Hero: Aerosmith
Guitar Hero: Aerosmith is a music video game by Activision and Neversoft. It was released on June 29th 2008 for the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3. It takes the player through the history of the band Aerosmith, and stopping off at real tour spots they went, like The Super Bowl in 2001. Game Modes All modes which appeared in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock return, except for Co-op Career. The original Co-op mode was brought back, though. Menus have been re-designed to suit the Aerosmith theme to the game. The shop has also been renamed as The Vault. Achievements for Xbox 360 versions are named after songs by Aerosmith. Story Guitar Hero: Aerosmith follows the story of Aerosmith, unlike the other Guitar Hero games, this game, Guitar Hero: Metallica and Guitar Hero: Van Halen are band specific games. Instead of playing just Aerosmith songs, the player must play two non-Aerosmith songs, then after that the audience will demand Aerosmith to come out. The player then plays two songs as Aerosmith, and after the player beats these songs, the player then play an encore as Aerosmith and then move on to the next venue. The story starts from Aerosmith's first gig at Nipmuc High School, and then goes to Max's Kansas City, and then keeps on going until the player gets to the 6th tier and final tier which is the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame. The game only has 31 songs in the main setlist. Venues There are six tiers stages in the game. #Getting the Band Together (Nipmuc High School) #First Taste of Success (Max's Kansas City) #The Triumphant Return (The Orpheum) #International Superstars (Moscow) #The Great American Rock Band (Half-Time Show) #Rock n' Roll Legends (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame) Characters Characters from Guitar Hero III will return, as opening acts, with new costumes based on the Guitar Hero III ones. New characters include Joe Perry (guitarist), Tom Hamilton (bassist), Brad Whitford (guitarist) and DMC (of Run-D.M.C). All four are unlockable, and are actual guitarists. Their real-life counterparts did motion capture exclusively for the game. Track listing :Setlist in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith Group Members Aerosmith band members *Steven Tyler – lead vocals, harmonica (1970-Present) *Joe Perry – lead guitar, backing vocals (1970-1980, 1984-Present) *Brad Whitford – rhythm guitar (1971-1982, 1984-Present) *Tom Hamilton – bass (1970-Present) *Joey Kramer – drums (1970-Present) Former Members *Ray Tobano - rhythm guitar (1970-1971) *Jimmy Crespo - lead guitar (1980-1984) *Rick Dufay - rhythm guitar (1982-1984) Diffrences between Guitar Hero 3 and Guitar hero Aerosmith *The "You Rock" font has been changed and the letters now explode instead of flying away in GH3 *Almost everything in the game is Aerosmith themed *There are only 4 covers in the game unlike GH3 there are18 covers *The Easy Expert, Bret Micheals, and Unlock Everything cheats are removed *There are much more styles in the game *The store is now renamed to the vault *In the opening acts there is a new band member called The Guitarist *In opening acts, Axel Steel and Izzy sparks now have a different star power effect that comes out of their guitar, Its a very light blue effect with lightning symbols coming out *There are only 6 venues instead of 8 in solo career *The HOPO system in this game has changed and became a bit more harder *The songs in this game are very easy unlike GH3 wich has very difficult songs *The bassist now has a firebird guitar instead of the guitar he had in GH3 *There are many new guitars and finishes Trivia *If you create a band and choose "Aerosmith" as the band name, you can go straight to Moscow. *If you use the Unlocked All Songs cheat, the song Pandora's Box isn't unlocked. *This is 1 of the 2 games (The other being Guitar Hero: Metallica) that is rated M in Australia compared to the usual PG Rating (excluding Band Hero, which is rated G) *The setlist is shorter than that of Guitar Hero III; and there are only 6 venues. GH3 featured 14 venues (8 for Single Player, 6 for Co-op) *This is the only band-specific game in which you can't play drums or vocals. *Prior to April 1st, 2014, "Love In An Elevator", "Rag Doll", and "Livin' on the Edge" were available as DLC for Guitar Hero 5 and all further titles. *You may or may not be able to play this game with a Rock Band guitar depending on the type. For example, you can play it with a Stratocaster, but you can't play it with a Hofner 500/1. Gallery Category:Games *